Without you
by boston terrier5
Summary: How come Shadow is drawing a weird looking plant girl?And why is saying he's married and wears a ring... Did this happen when Shadow was preusmed dead all those years ago? Shadcosmo.
1. Chapter 1

Without you.

A hedgehog was sitting on a bench on a snowy day. He had black colored fur, with dark red stripes and eyes. He had chest fuzz, and rocket looking shoes. He wore a long blue scarf, and green earmuffs. He had a drawing book in his hands, with a sharp pencil. He grabbed some colored pencils of his, and colored into his drawing.

A 13-year-old yellow fox was watching him. He had glasses, a green scarf with matching earmuffs, a light blue shirt, and light gray pants. He had two twin tails, and he was worried about the black hedgehog.

" Shadow… Are you okay?" As he walked to him.

" Hello, Miles. How are you doing today?"

" Ugh, Shadow. I told you to stop calling me miles. I like tails more."

" What is it?"  
>" Nothing, You seemed weird today…"<p>

" Lonely and sad. Same as always…"

" I know that, it seemed deeper today… Like every feeling was shucked out of your body."

Shadow didn't answer.

" What are you drawing?"

No answer again.

Tails took a look.

It showed a 10-year-old plant-Human. She had green hair, with yellow rings that held buds. She had a very light skinned face, with light blue eyes. She wore a dress that was dark green, white and lighter green. Her legs and feet were white and had ballerina dark green shoes. She is smiling, and wearing a gold Diamond ring on her ring finger. At the very top the word, Cosmo was written in dark green.

" Wow… Who is she? Did you make her?"

Once again, no answer.

"" Cosmo… That's a pretty name!"

At once tails said that sentence, Shadow grabbed everything he had and ran as fast as he could.

" I wonder what his problem is…" Tails said.

Then he turned to the right, and walked away.

" Shadow! The Metarex are coming!"

" I know Cosmo… We have to hurry to the ship! You can live in mobius with me! You can be my wife!"

" But what if we can't get there in time? What will happen to the seeddrian-* gun shot heard*"

" Cosmo?"

- End of Chapter one


	2. The normal day for Shadow

Without you, Chapter two.

Shadow eyes opened as daylight hit his face. He his boring wall paper, grey.

" Not very original of me..."

He had almost nothing in his room. Only his bed, some pairs of his socks shoes and gloves on the floor, and a little table with a lamp and a old alarm clock. He looked at the time.

" 9: 15... SHIT! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" He took a shower in two mintues, skipped breakfast, brushed his teeth in 1 mintue, put on his shoes and gloves, and a red chaos emerald.

" Chaos... CONTROL!" In one second, he was gone.

He reappeared in front of a DVD and CD's store. He was greeted with a lilac colored cat with a whip in her hands.

" Where have you been?" She said, with pure anger in her eyes.

" My clock was a asshole, so It didn't ring when it was oppused to."

" If it weren't for I'm in a good mood right now, I would kill you.. NOW GET TO WORK!"

Shadow sighed, and grabbed a box filled with new copies of DVD's and CD's.

He thought for a moment, as he put away thousands of copies of justin's beiber's Music...

' I am the Ultimate Life-form... I'm a artfical Hedgehog with Alien blood in my veins... I'm immortal, meaning I can't die... I'm unable to get sick from any virus... I can even rip a man's skull out of his ass... And I'm working at a store that sells DVD's And CD's. Sad fate. But Nobody else would higher a hedgehog that almost destroyed the earth. That and blew up half of the moon.'

He put the DVD's in there part of the store's. Until he got to one DVD. It was one of those corny Romance and humor DVD's that are created over and over. It was the DVD Cosmo bought online from netflix. He put the copies away rather quickly, creeping out the people nearby.

Then as he was leaving on his lunch break, a albino bat flew into the store. She grabbed a copy of the first Freddy krueger movie. She turned her eyes to shadow, and smiled.

" Hey shadow! I haven't seen you since you declined your offer for GUN."

" Yeah... I couldn't join them... They were the people who killed Maria."

" Yeah, they pay horrible to."

" Like how?"

" I had to go to a whole freaking area, Full of elertic Seaweed! I had to disable so many stupid bombs! And when my pay comes... THEY GIVE ME A ROCK FULLED WITH RUBY ASHES! IT WAS BULLSHIT!" Rouge yelled, picking up a copy of the first jason movie.

" What's with the Horror movies?"

" Oh, It's horror movie night."

" Your time of the month ended, a few days early? So your having a party?"

" Yep, But It ended five days early. Want to come?"

" Sure, I guess so."

Rouge grabbed some more famous scary movies, and the all the seasons on DVD of Deadly Women and Lost tapes. She pulled out 200 dollars and paid blaze that much.

" THAT MUCH? THAT MUCH MONEY FOR DVD'S THAT COST 50 DOLLARS WITH YOUR COUPON?"

" Yeah, you need it baby..." Rouge petted the cat's head. She purred. Shadow blushed a bit. Rouge whispered something into blaze's ear, and she blushed horribly.

" You know what shadow?" Blaze said, somehow she didn't seem as evil and mean. " You can have this whole month off! And I'll pay you double!"

" Really?"

" Yeah!" Blaze smiled, as she did shadow's job for him.

" Did I do magic, or what Shadow?" Rouge asked.

" Hell yeah."

- At 12:00

Shadow flew into his bed. It was amazing that the Ultimate Lifeform almost peed his pants by watching a whore addicted to heroin, pistol whipping a old person with money that she didn't _Have!" _ It made him feel sick to the belly. Earth was hell.

He slowly went to sleep, snoring peacefully. Though his dreams were cursed with nightmares of demons dragging him to hell, Maria haunting him, so was Molly, and cosmo... She haunted him most often. But she didn't mean to haunt him... She wanted to see him once again. But shadow's demons make something that would be a peaceful dream, into a crazy nightmare of hell.

But for shadow, he had gotten used to these things. He just wished Cosmo would stop visting his dreams...


	3. Shadow goes bonker crazy at sonic

Without you: Chapter three. Shadow goes bonker crazy.

Once again shadow jolted from his bed, in a cold sweat. He had dreamt that cosmo had come from heaven to kiss him, but then opened a portal to hell and tossed him in. She screamed crazily, blood coming out of her mouth. She kept yelling something about this being shadow's fault, and in hell... Maria and Molly were waiting for her. They no longer had faces, just skulls. They kept yelling at him, crying blood red tears. Then he felt every fiber in his body ripping him apart. That's when he woke up.

" God, why I haven't killed myself..." He rubbed his head, an he heard the running noise of a blue blur...

" Great... It HAD to be freaking sonic..."

Sonic knocked on the door nonestop. Shadow growled and held his head.

" I'M COMING, HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

Shadow opened the door, and he sighed.  
>" Hey Sonic..."<p>

" Hey shadz!"

" Stop calling me shadz..."

" Anyway's shadz, Mind if I can crash here for the night?"

" Don't you share a home with tails?"

" Yeah, but he was going to screw his girlfriend or something so he kicked me out for the night. You were the first thought."

" Come in, but do not bother me..."

Sonic came in, and sat down on the cotch. He turned on the TV right onto a bloodly demon movie. He watched in joy as a male demon ripped apart a cat. The cats gut's went all over the floor. Then the cat stood up and forced to swallow the organs it lost. It's belly ripped a bled everywhere. It's forehead then gained a upside down cross and his eyes shined bright red.

" I never knew you liked these kind's of movies..."

" I do... I love them..." His voice sounded dark, as if he was a demon himself. He drooled all over his chest.

" Disgusting... I'll get a napkin."

" Sure, okay."

Shadow grabbed a napkin and wiped off the slobber from the blue hedgehog. He grumbled under his breath, and went to the kicthen. He made both of them a bowl fo soup, and he ate his alone. Sonic then noticed a tore up paper under the coffee table. He grabbed it quickly, and stuff it inside of his shoe.

Shadow sighed, as cosmo filled his thoughts again. Sonic saw his sadness, and he frowned for a second. Then he smiled.

" Shadow, you seem sad. Maybe you need to go somewhere fun! Like a roller coaster!"

" The last time I went to a roller coaster ride, I nearly snapped Sally's neck."

" She wasn't so happy with that..."

" Then I had to hit her in the head so she would shut up about it."

" Agreed. I was there."

Shadow sighed and kept watching the TV. Sonic turned it off, and grabbed shadow's hand.

" Shadz! We should try something fun!"

" No thank you-"

Sonic grabbed shadow's hand and ran out the door. Sonic took him to a wondeful place. It was a meadow filled with thousnands of flowers. The moonlight shined on the lake, giving it a wonderus shine. A few butterfly's flew here and there.

" Nice place faker."

" Thank's Shadz."

Shadow sighed as he looked into the sky. He saw Maria, Molly, and Cosmo staring down at him. They smiled and flew away. Shadow growled in anger. He did not want them to ruin a decent site.

" You okay shadz?"

" Yeah..."

" Is it about Molly and Maria?"

" ..."

" If it is, you should get over it. They were your best friends but now there dead and you have to face the facts. There dead."

" ..."

" Urgghh! Shadow! GET OVER IT! THEY WERE DUMB ANYWAYS TO LOVE YOU, BECAUSE EVERYBODY YOU LOVE GET'S HURT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT ASSHOLE!" Sonic yelled, getting tired of shadow's endless emo mood all the time.

Shadow eyes shrunk, and he felt nothing but pure anger. He grabbed the blue hedgehog by his neck, and threw him to the ground very hard. Shadow anger kept hurting the blue hedgehog, making a lot of blood to come out. Then shadow did the un-thinkable...

He almost killed sonic...

Shadow did it by lifitng the hedgehog in the air, using his rocket boots. He looked at the beaten up hedgehog. He had a black eye, and some of his teeth were missing. Blood dripped from his forehead, and bruise's filled his arms and chest.

" W-Why?"

" Never mess about Cosmo again..."

" Cosmo? Who's cos-"

Shadow dropped the blue hedgehog, when they were miles above the ground. Sonic hit the ground with a hard thud. When shadow returned to the ground, his normal self kicked in.

" What did I do...?"

Shadow quickly checked for a pluse. None, not even a weak one. Shadow started hit sonic's chest, seeing if the CPR classes Cosmo took him would acutally help. Sonic did not move, and his heart beat not coming back. Shadow quickly looked everywhere, and no one was there. He opened sonic's mouth, pinched sonic's nose, took a deep breath, and blew the air into sonic. He did this mutliapble times, but sonic did not move. He stared at the blue hedgehog and he folded his ears back. Then sonic started coughing up blood, shivering.

" Shadow... why?"

" Sonic... It's about a girl named cosmo. I met her during when you thought I was dead. She died because of me, and I will regret that my whole life. That's all, and goodbye." Shadow got up and left.

Sonic was confused. He didn't understand. He thought that shadow landed on earth and was saved by eggman. Then he saw shadow tossing him a blue chaos emarald and muttering, " Chaos heal..."

Sonic's bruise's and cuts left him in seconds.

" Thanks... Shadow..."

" Your welcome... Sonic."

Shadow then left sadly, and sonic left confused and happy.

- Author's note.

_**Now, this is not going to be a sonadow story. It may have fluff, same with rouge, but Shadow will not love sonic or rouge. He loves cosmo in this story, and can't get over her death. And shadow beat up sonic because sonic insulted Molly and Maria, but he felt he was insulting Cosmo. And would you beat up a guy you don't like very much if they made fun of your dead girlfriend? I think not. I hope you enjoyed this story, because I did writing it. Laterz! **_** ^_^**


	4. So that's cosmo?

Without you: Chapter four: So that's cosmo?

It's been a few weeks since shadow almost killed sonic. Sonic never talked about it, and they were fine. But sonic was very worried about shadow. He had seen Shadow sad, but this time he truly seemed sad. So he asked shadow to come to a fancy resutrant to talk about it. Shadow said yes, and now sonic was getting ready. He took a quick shower, and brushed his teeth with that new mint thing. Then he raced out of the door, into a bulding with the words " Mobius love".

He went into a private part, where no one could bother them. He saw shadow sitting there, with a blank look on his face.

" Hey shadow, how are you?"

" Bored, you?"

" I'm okay. I came here to talk about something."

" I wanna leave."

" Shadow, please stay! I'm worried about you!"

" ... Fine..."

" So Shadow, what's with you lately?"

" Eh, just trying to figure who I am."

" I thought you were done with that."

" I meant it when it comes to love, dumbass."

Sonic sighed, and a female waiter came. She didn't look like any normal mobius animal. She had huge ears, and big cibi eyes. Weird attena's were on her head, and her chest had a small heart on it. Her right arm was white, but the rest of her body was pink. She had purple claws on her right hand, and only that hand had claws on it. She had thin, but long feet. She had a tail like blaze, but not that much.

In sign launguage, she said: ' Can I take your order?'

Sonic was confused, but shadow smiled. In sign Laungauge he said, ' Ah yes. I would like the alfreado, with lots of chicken and shrimp. So will my friend.'

' Alright, anything to drink?'

' I'll have wine, but my friend is under aged. Give him a coke.'

' Alright, Food will be on the way.'

Then she left.

" Um Uh... Shadz?"

" Yeah?"

" What did she say?"

" Oh, it seemed she was deaf. So she spoke in sign Laungague, And I know it so I did it to."

" Did you order for us?"

" Yeah, I think you'll like it."

" Alright..."

Shadow sighed, and started biting his breadstick.

" So shadow, who is Cosmo?"

" I rather not talk about it."

" Please shadow?"

Shadow looked into his eyes. Those were the eyes of a hero. An hero who would help anyone in trouble.

" Fine... But Don't tell anybody, faker."

" Of course, Explain."

Then the Weird girl came in, and handed shadow his wine and a wine cup. She gave sonic a straw for his coke.

" Thank you!"

She smiled and walked away.

" Well, sonic. It's a llloooonnnngggg story."

" I got nothing but time."

" It all started when I fell to the earth. Istead of becoming a hedgehog verison of a comet, A nearby spaceship grabbed me and flew to a planet quickly. My wounds were treated by a girl named Cosmo, who is a plant called ' seedrians'."

" What's a seedrian?"

" A seedrian is a human like person but with plant genes. Like cosmo, her hair is green, she has rose buds stlyed in bun buns, and she had the power to talk to plants and also grow them in seconds."

" Cooool!"

" Yeah, it is cool... Anyway, cosmo saved me. She invited me to stay at her house, and I said yes. So for the next past years or so, I lived with cosmo. At that time, I had feelings for cosmo and so did she. So I told her that I loved her, and she got so exicted. So we became boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time."

" And there come seed-hogs in a baby carriage!"

" SHUT UP FAKER!"

Sonic zipped his mouth shut once he said. Then the girl came by quickly, serving them there food. She also refilled there breadsticks, and walked away.

" But, an year later I purposed to her. She said yes, and soon... We had the wedding." He then started to eat his dinner.

" And?"

" Well... That's all I'll tell you faker." Shadow was a fast eater, so he was almost done anyway's. He sipped his wine, got up, and left the place.

Sonic sighed. At least he knew something about cosmo.


End file.
